A time to cry and a time to act
by Miba
Summary: Harry learns a secret. AU, during the end of book 4.


  
Disclaimer:I don't own HP, nor do I own any of the original diologe, I don't own Star Wars either.  
A/N:Kind of a Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover, but since all I took from SW was the diologe, I'm putting in the HP section. If you think I should put it under crossovers, tell me. It's also an AU. Takes place during the end fight in the 4th book.  
  
A Time to Cry and a Time to Act   
  
"We are not playing hide-and-seek, Harry," said Voldemort's soft, cold voice, drawing nearer, as the Death Eaters laughed. "You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would perfer me to finish it now, Harry? Come out, Harry ... come out and play, then ... it will be quick ... it might even be painless ... I would not know ... I have never died .... speaking of death ... neither Sirius or Dumbledore told you what happened to your father."  
From behind the tumbstone, Harry called out, "He told me enough. He told me you killed him...and my mother!" There was pain in his voice.  
"No, " He said a little more softly then he'd intended. "I am your father." At this all the Death Eaters stopped laughing and stared at both Voldemort and Harry in shocked silence.  
"Noooooo!!!!! That's not true! That's imposible!" Harry slumped against the tombstone. It couldn't be true, could it? His father was James, not Voldemort.  
"Search your feelings, you know it to be true."   
"Nooo!!!! You're not my father! James is!"  
"James." Voldemort spat. "I hate that name. The name that used to be mine. It is no longer my name. Harry, you could join me. We could rule England as father and son! Come with me, it is the only way."  
"Nooooo!!!!" With that Harry rushed out from behind the tombstone. Rushed past Voldemort and touched the trophy, sending him back to Hogwarts.  
Harry apeared and imeadeatly saw Dumbledore and Hagrid. He ran to them and just as he reached them, he fainted.  
  
Harry woke up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. He saw Dumbledore, Sirius, Hagrid, Ron and Hermoine.  
"So, you finaly woke up." Dumbledore said kindly.  
"Yea." Suddenly he rememberd what was said during the duel and slumped down in the bed.  
"Ron, Hermoine, I think there's something extrimly prevate Herry would like to say. If you would?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Sure."  
"Ok."  
They left.  
"Ok, Harry what is it?" Dumbledore continued.  
"I...I was dueling Voldemort and..." He looked up and Sirius. "Is Voldemort my father?"  
Hagrid looked horrified by the thought, but Sirius and Dumbledore just glanced at each other.  
"You need rest, Harry." Sirius said.  
"Guys, I must know."  
"Yes. He's your father. Did he tell you?" Hagrid was almost crying now.  
"Yes." Harry sounded as if he was in a dream...or a nightmare.  
"This is unexpected and unfortunate." Dumbledore said quietly.  
"Unfortunate that I know the truth?" Harry asked madly.  
"Unfortunate that he pulled you thriugh the portkey. That your training as a wizerd was uncomplete. You weren't ready for the burdon."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault Harry." Sirius reasured.  
"You didn't you tell me? You told me Voldemort killed my father.  
"Your father was seduced by the Dark arts. He ceased to be James Potter and became Voldemort. When that happened, the good man that was your father was destroyed. So what I told you was true...from a certain point of view." Dumbledore explained.  
"From a certain point of view?" Now he was mad and sad.  
"Harry, you'll learn that many of the truthes we cling to depend greatly upon our own point of view."  
Harry tried to understand this.  
"Voldemort? 'Arry's father? Oh, my." Hagrid finaly spoke.  
"Yes. I'm afraid so, Hagrid." Sirius said sadly.  
"But, I thought Voldemort's name was Tom?"  
"It was.But sometime in his later years, he changed it to James Potter. Said he didn't want a Muggle name." Sirius explained.   
Harry looked like he was about to cry.  
"Harry, remember, there is a time to cry and a time for action. Right now we must consentrate on bringing Voldemort down."  
Harry nodded then lay there for a few minutes thinking about what he had just heard then drifted off into sleep.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________  
If I get lots of good reviews I might do a second chapter where Voldemort and Herry meet again. If I do a sequel, it'll have more Ron and Hermoine and maybe a few others.     f _ a § © " " Ü y ¬ Ù ¦ 8 ­ ¯  M © !  
,  
5  
A  
r  
r  
Í  
. T k ¶ ø : u ÿ  ? ‚ z µ  A } ° Ý ^ ‡  x z z | ~ ´ ` b   b %  r  
z b & ' ( Times New Roman 


End file.
